El Cumpleaños Olvidado
by Diego de la Vega o El Zorro
Summary: Todos los días hay un cumpleaños que celebrar, disfrutamos la diversión, la compañía y los regalos, ¿pero y si se nos olvida que era el cumpleaños de alguien?, ¿cómo nos sentiríamos si sucede y lo recordamos sin haber tiempo de conseguir ningún regalo?, ¿nos será posible dar una explicación?, y aunque no tuviéramos ninguna que dar, ¿igualmente nos comprenderían y perdonarían?.
1. Chapter 1

**PRIMERA NOTA:** Confirmo que esta historia **NO** es ninguna precuela, intercuela ni continuación de la serie ni sus películas aunque parezca que sí lo es.

 **SEGUNDA NOTA:** Si piensan buscar drama o realismo negativo en esta historia, búsquenlos en otra y lean las mías con perspectiva de fantasía, pues en la mayoría de las mías pongo drama y realismo negativos solamente si resulta necesario usarlos y nunca es mucho porque no me gustan, sino, uso la fantasía y por eso es que más del cincuenta por ciento de la trama, casi toda o toda se vuelve positiva.

 **TERCERA NOTA:** Esta nota va dirigida solamente para los que me comentan de forma erróneamente realista en historias de fantasía. Si en esta historia ven que algún detalle o suceso ocurre de una manera que no concuerde en nada con la vida real y que tampoco suceda como en la serie o sus películas, dejen de ser obtusos y entiendan de una sola vez que sucede así porque esta historia es de fantasía o porque ocupa más fantasía que realismo.

 **CUARTA NOTA:** Les digo anticipadamente que en toda esta historia verán que nada es igual o totalmente igual a todo lo conocido en la serie y sus películas, los personajes no se comportan, ni hablan, actúan o piensan como en realidad lo hacen o lo hacen sin ser exactamente igual, así que cuando vean todo eso mientras vayan leyendo, mejor intenten comprender que algunos pocos escritores somos diferentes a ustedes y **NO** andamos fijándonos, interesándonos ni preocupándonos de hacer o intentar que las personalidades, gustos, disgustos, formas de comportarse, actuar, hablar y pensar de nadie sean iguales o parecidas a las que tienen en sus fantasías originales, porque **NO** todos nos apegamos y acostumbramos a la idea de hacer que todo en nuestras historias sea exactamente igual a las fantasías sobre las que escribimos.

 **QUINTA NOTA:** Esta nota está dirigida a los que no les gustan las descripciones o explicaciones demasiado explícitas en las historias. Si ven que en ésta hay descripciones así, lamento decirles que así lo verán en todas mis historias y que me resulta más conveniente hacerlo así siempre, no porque yo quiera ser demasiado expresivo, sino porque, como otros escritores ya pueden haber visto en historias de ésta u otras fantasías, hay lectores que nunca se conforman con que en alguna escena o diálogo se deje ausente alguna aclaración que diga específicamente con qué emociones, sentimientos o formas de expresión hablan los personajes y que eso los orille a deber imaginárselo por sí mismos, sino que se quejan por esas ausencias y piden que siempre se incluya las descripciones directamente, entre ustedes puede haber alguno que sea así, ya me sucedió a mí y en historias de otras fantasías he visto que a otros escritores también les sucedió de la misma forma, así que no tengo más remedio que seguir siendo siempre así de específico.

 **SEXTA NOTA:** Si ven que las descripciones de los diálogos no expresan mucho o nada las emociones de los personajes, mejor piensen y traten de comprender que **NO** todos sabemos describir con gran maestría los sentimientos y emociones, algunos sólo lo hacemos como mejor podemos, porque **NO** todos logramos aprenderlo muy bien.

 **SÉPTIMA NOTA:** En el caso de que nunca se mostrara qué sucedía durante los períodos de tiempo que no se describieron, es que lo hice así porque no se me ocurrieron más ideas y porque quería publicar esta historia en el día de mi cumpleaños en el año pasado, que era en el ocho de Septiembre, y me quedaba menos de una semana cuando comencé a escribirla, así que tuve que apurarme.

 **OCTAVA NOTA:** Esta historia **NUNCA** tendrá ninguna continuación y **JAMÁS** se autorizará a nadie a crearle ninguna precuela, intercuela ni continuación.

 **Disclaimer:** La autoría de esta historia le pertenece a Hasbro y las canciones usadas son de la autoría de todos sus respectivos intérpretes, excepto la letra que yo le inventé a una de la vida real.

Es el nevado día Jueves veinte de Marzo de 2014 y se está celebrando un cumpleaños en la pastelería de la ciudad de Ponyville, todo el mundo estaba en el comedor público, unos hablaban tranquilamente y otros comían y bebían, siempre sonriendo de completa alegría por la maravillosa fiesta.

—Gracias a todos, amigos y amigas.— agradeció a sus invitados una yegua unicornio con una voz alegre y sonriendo luminosamente, sintiéndose totalmente contenta como se siente todo el mundo en su respectivo cumpleaños.

—Y gracias a ti, Starlight, por traer entre otras cosas, los malvaviscos y galletas más sabrosos de la ciudad.— le agradeció otra unicornio a la anfitriona con el mismo tono, sonriendo también y sintiéndose igualmente contenta como todo el mundo.

—De nada, Trixie, ¿quieres más ponche?.

—Sí, gracias.

Le sirvió más en su vaso.

—Y mientras es mi cumpleaños ahora, para el tuyo faltan ciento ochenta días.— le dijo Starlight.

—Sí, exacto.

Trixie bebió un poco y mordió otra galleta. Así, el tiempo pasó luego del cumpleaños de la yegua y mejor amiga, Starlight Glimmer. Los ciento ochenta días pasaron hasta que llegó el atardecer del soleado día Martes dieciséis de Septiembre. Starlight estaba dentro de su casa y sentada en su sofá ahora que terminó de asear toda la casa, cuando entonces, observó por la ventana que a distintas distancias de su casa pasaban muchos ponies yendo en una misma dirección, ella se sintió curiosa, se paró del sofá y salió justo cuando comenzaban a pasar delante de ella unas seis yeguas con sus familias y un dragón pequeño.

—¡Twilight!.— llamó a una de las yeguas.

La mencionada paró, miró a Starlight y fue donde ella.

—¿Qué sucede, Starlight, y por qué sigues aquí?.— le preguntó con un tono amistoso, curioso y sin sonreír al sentirse extrañada porque Starlight sigue en su casa.

—¿Por qué sigo aquí?, ¿a dónde va todo el mundo?.— preguntó con el mismo tono de curiosa por ser ella la que se extrañaba ahora por la pregunta de Twilight.

—A Sugar Cube Corner para el cumpleaños de Trixie.— dijo con gran extrañeza.

"Cumpleaños de Trixie", esas dos palabras y ese nombre resonaron tres veces en la cabeza de Starlight, sucediendo ahora que sus ojos se abrieron aún más hasta quedar grandes como el sol.

—Starlight, ¿te sientes bien?.— puso una mirada extraña y le preguntó al ver que abría los ojos como si de pronto se hubiera impresionado por algo.

Y para más extrañeza de Twilight, su mejor amiga cerró los ojos con fuerza, entristeció su ceño al mismo tiempo y se le cayó la cara, como si no fuera suficiente, también empezaron rápidamente a salirle lágrimas.

—¿Te sucede algo?.

—No te preocupes, sólo ve.— le dijo con la voz quebrada por un supuestamente inexplicable llanto.

—Estáaaa-bien.— dijo sin poder entender nada.

Fue con su familia que se había detenido y quedado donde estaban cuando Starlight la llamó y fueron a la pastelería, en tanto, Starlight volvió a entrar y se echó en el sofá, mostrando que estaba triste. Mientras tanto, en Sugar Cube Corner...

—Feliz cumpleaños, Trixie.— saludó a Trixie una pegaso de melena rosa con una gran felicidad vocal y emocional, la misma que sentía como cuando fue el cumpleaños de Starlight.

—Gracias, Fluttershy.— le agradeció con la misma sonrisa y felicidad por sentirse igualmente contenta.

Fluttershy dejó el regalo en el suelo y se abrazaron, Trixie siguió recibiendo y saludando uno por uno a los invitados en la entrada, hasta que entró el último... ¿el último?, ¿entró el último?, pero faltaba Starlight Glimmer, ella nunca entró, eso notó Trixie ahora que estaban "todos", pero además de eso, también recordó que Starlight no la había saludado por su cumpleaños en todo el día, cosa que le hizo sentirse llena de extrañeza y por lo que entonces iba a averiguar qué sucedió. No iría recorriendo todo el comedor preguntando uno por uno a los invitados y no podría llegar y preguntar, ya todos habían empezado a entablar conversación, así que se le ocurrió una forma ingeniosa que llamaría la atención de todos al mismo tiempo, se dirigió rápidamente a la mesa donde está el ponche, levitó el cucharón metálico y golpeó diez veces el bol del ponche por el borde con una cierta suavidad, todos se callaron en el acto y la miraron.

—¿Alguien sabe dónde está Starlight?.— preguntó con voz curiosa y causándoles curiosidad y extrañeza a todos.

Varios preguntaban cosas como "¿Starlight?", "¿Starlight no está?", "¿no vino?", ¿no está aquí?". Todos mostraban que no sabían, pero una de ellos trotó entre todos hasta Trixie.

—Yo sé, no sé qué le pasó, pero se quedó en su casa llorando.— dijo Twilight con extrañeza y llamando sin querer la atención de todos, que se sintieron igualitariamente extrañados y la miraron en el acto al oír la última palabra.

—¿Llorando?.— preguntó Trixie dirigiéndole una mirada extraña.

—Sí.

Le dijo lo poco que sucedió en ese momento.

—No entiendo qué le sucedió, todos sabemos que nunca había reaccionado así en el cumpleaños de nadie.

—Me parece sentir que algo debe andar mal con ella. Lo siento, amigos, se retrasa la fiesta.— le dijo Trixie sólo a Twilight y le dijo a todos al decir que la fiesta se retrasa.

Trotó entre todos y corrió al salir de ahí, yendo rápidamente a la casa de su mejor amiga, llegó a la puerta y golpeó cinco veces con algo de fuerza.

—¿Estás ahí, Starlight?.— la llamó elevando la voz, pero hablando con un tono triste en lugar de algún otro como el de enojo.

Empezó a oír un llanto nada escandaloso proveniente desde adentro, al menos ya sabía que seguía ahí, pero estaba llorando, tal como Twilight dijo. Por su parte, Starlight se sintió peor que antes al oír quién estaba en la puerta y no se sentía con las ganas de abrir.

—Starlight, ¿puedes abrir?.— preguntó con el mismo tono y volumen vocal.

Se quedó esperando por unos pocos segundos, porque Starlight seguía llorando y no abría, así que con su magia giró la perilla por dentro y abrió, encontrando a su amiga llorando con fuerza y con la cara hundida en el cojín derecho del sofá, se le acercó lentamente y sin hablar, le dio un pequeño toque en el hombro y ella giró lentamente la cabeza, viendo Trixie su expresión triste y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Te sientes mal?.— le preguntó con voz suave y una expresión triste, sabiendo que lo correcto era preguntarle eso y no si se sentía bien, pues evidentemente no se sentía bien.

—Sí, ¡sí!.

Tiró su cara al sofá de nuevo al decir el segundo "sí", ciertamente le tomaría más tiempo volver a su fiesta, pues quería ir con su amiga, pero primero debería trabajar en consolarla. Esperó unos cinco minutos y Starlight seguía llorando con la misma fuerza, pasaron otros cinco minutos y por fin empezaba a menguar su llanto, luego pasaron tres minutos más y finalmente estaba lo suficientemente tranquila para dialogar y se sentó, aunque seguían saliéndole lágrimas.


	2. Chapter 2

—¿Podemos hablar ahora?.— le preguntó Trixie.

—Sí.— dijo con su voz menos quebrada y mirando sus propias piernas al no poder atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

—Si no quieres o no puedes, no me mires, eso no importa. Twilight me contó lo que pasó contigo cuando dijo "Cumpleaños de Trixie", así que te pregunto, ¿por qué tuviste esa reacción?, y además, ¿por qué no me saludaste en todo el día?.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo aunque no le salieron más lágrimas.

—No podrás creerme si te lo digo.— dijo con su voz triste normalizada.

—No veo por qué no.

Se calló por tres segundos e inhaló un poco por la boca.

—Olvidé tu cumpleaños.

Fue todo lo que dijo y se calló y aquietó como si esperara alguna reacción de su parte, lo más esperable era que se enojara y le reclamara gritándole furiosa, o al menos Starlight sentía que eso podía suceder y que sólo eso podía esperar de ella, pues no podía esperarse que fuese a comprender y sentirse tranquila, ni siquiera se atrevía a dirigirle la mirada por miedo a esa única reacción que pensaba como posible.

—¿Era eso?.— le preguntó con un tono inesperadamente normal, bajo, suave y amable.

—Sí, y lo siento.

—No tienes que pedirme perdón, fue sin querer.— le dijo con toda tranquilidad y mostrando que estaba siendo comprensiva.

—¿Cómo puedes comprender?, nunca debería suceder que alguien olvide un cumpleaños, eso no se hace.

—Olvidar un cumpleaños siempre es sin querer, nadie se predispone a olvidarlo.

—Yo quiero que nunca me hubiera sucedido, no acepto que me ocurriera.— dijo con rechazo.

—Como quieras. ¿Y por qué todavía no me miras?.

Abrió los ojos en el acto.

—Tenía miedo de la única reacción que podía esperar de ti.

Le dijo cuál esperaba.

—Yo no tendría nunca esas reacciones.— dijo ella en serio.

—¿Te digo algo?.

—¿Qué?.

—Cuéntame la verdad y dime por qué y cómo es que no me dejaste de querer, yo podría soportar tu falta de querer si terminaras nuestra amistad por eso o por lo que sea. Hoy dormiré muy profundamente para olvidar que olvidé tu cumpleaños, quisiera hasta la muerte para no pensar, me borraría los recuerdos para quitarme esta amargura.

—No dejaría de quererte por nada, te amo y siempre te amaré, siempre seguiré manteniendo intacta nuestra amistad, por nada la terminaría jamás, ni siquiera porque olvidaras mi cumpleaños por una segunda vez, sigo queriéndote porque quiero quererte, por eso no dejo de hacerlo.

—Ya por eso me siento aliviada para mirarte a la cara.— dijo con todo alivio.

Levantó su cabeza hasta dejarla inclinada y la miró a los ojos.

—Yo no olvidaría tu cumpleaños por nada, no me dispondría a formarme esa intención jamás.— le dijo Trixie.

—Como quieras.

Trixie le besa la punta del cuerno y la abraza, Starlight se lo corresponde cerrando los ojos.

—Ya mejor tranquilízate, ya viste que no sucedió lo que pensaste. Y si quieres, ven a celebrar, aunque en realidad prefiero volver sólo si vienes conmigo.— le dijo sonriendo, manteniendo su ceño triste y habiendo hablado siempre con el mismo tono suave y amable.

—Está bien.— aceptó tranquilamente.

Rompió el abrazo manteniendo sus cascos en sus hombros y ambas se miraron a los ojos con el mismo ceño y sonriéndose mutuamente.

—Gracias por el abrazo y el beso, y gracias por seguir siendo mi mejor amiga, siento que eso me sirve como consuelo.— le agradeció Starlight, empezando a sentirse de verdad más tranquila.

—De nada.

—Y lo siento porque voy a tu fiesta con los cascos vacíos, por haberlo olvidado, jamás busqué ningún regalo y también me apena.— dijo apenándose por eso también.

—Está bien, todo lo que sucedió a base de tu olvido fue sin querer y lo comprendo, así que nada debe preocuparte ni apenarte y te perdono que no me lleves nada, tampoco pienso pedirte nada ahora ni nunca, te lo dejaré pasar, y en realidad, te lo dejaría pasar siempre.— le dijo Trixie, mostrándole así mucha más comprensión.

—Gracias.

Se bajó suavemente del sofá, salieron y antes de empezar a caminar, Trixie le levantó su casco derecho, su amiga entendió en el acto y se lo tomó, y así, tomadas del casco fueron a la pastelería hasta entrar y ser recibidas por todos, que volvieron a sonreír al verlas llegar.

—Hola, Starlight. Si puedo preguntar, ¿por qué tienes esa cara?.— le saludó y preguntó Twilight con alegría y una sonrisa amorosa.

Les dijo todo lo sucedido.

—Sí que fue demoroso, comenzaremos la fiesta con quince minutos de retraso, en la ciudad es la primera vez que un cumpleaños se demora tanto en empezar y al menos en mi caso, es la primera vez que veo que alguien olvida un cumpleaños.

—No corresponde porque no hay por qué, pero lo haré, les pido perdón a todos por haber retrasado el cumpleaños.— les dijo Starlight sin sentirse con nada más de tristeza.

—Está bien, todos comprendemos.— dijo el cien por ciento de los invitados.

—Gracias.

Y así, el cumpleaños comenzó, y entonces, una semana después, con Starlight y otra yegua estando en el escenario donde estaban Fiddlesticks con su banda en el capítulo "Luna Eclipsed".

—Ahora que estamos aquí todos los que estuvimos en el cumpleaños de Trixie, les diré por qué quise reunirlos estando yo en el escenario con Vinyl. Haber vivido esos minutos de deprimente tristeza y amargura, hizo que en el día siguiente me surgiera una idea para interpretar una canción, aunque siento decirles que no será muy feliz, por esto de que la tristeza me inspiró a eso, así que está ciertamente basada en mi pena, mis pensamientos sobre cómo hubiera quedado si Trixie hubiera terminado nuestra amistad y en unas pocas palabras de lo que le dije al confesarle mi olvido. Por último, les prometo que en el próximo año, aquí mismo, en este día y en esta misma hora, les interpretaré una canción contrariamente feliz y positiva. Sólo me queda decirles que a esta canción la llamé "Tu Falta de Querer".— les dijo por el micrófono, con tranquilidad y alegría, aunque por ahora, su mirada era triste.

Volteó la cabeza hacia Vinyl.

—Comienza ya, Vinyl.— dijo amablemente.

Miró nuevamente al público, Vinyl activó una música y ella esperó por veinticinco segundos hasta que empezó a cantar la canción "Tu Falta de Querer" de la cantante chilena Mon Laferte.

 _Hooy volví a dormir en nuestra cama y todo siigue igual_

 _El aire y nuestros gatos, nada caambiará_

 _Difícil olvidarte estando aquíi, oh_

 _Te quiero ver, aún te amo y creo que hasta más que ayer_

 _La hiedra venenosa no te deeja ver_

 _Me siento destrozada y tan pequeña, ooh_

 _¡Veeeen y cuéntame la verdaad!_

 _¡Ten piedaaad y dime por quée, no, no, no!_

 _¡¿Cómo fuee que me dejaste de amaaar?!_

 _¡Yo aún podía soportaaar tu tanta falta de querer!_

 _Hace un mes solía escucharte y ser tu cómplice_

 _Pensé que ya no había nadie máas que tú, yo fui tu amiga y fui tu compañera, oh_

 _Ahora dormiré muy profundamente para olvidar, quisiera hasta la muerte para no pensar_

 _Me borro para quitarme esta amargura, oh_

 _¡Veeeen y cuéntame la verdaad!_

 _¡Ten piedaaad y dime por quée, no, no, no!_

 _¡¿Cómo fuee que me dejaste de amaaar?!_

 _¡Yo aún podía soportaaar tu tanta falta de querer!..._

 _¡Veeeen y cuéntame la verdaad!_

 _¡Ten piedaaad y dime por quée, no, no, no!_

 _¡¿Cómo fuee que me dejaste de amaaar?!_

 _¡Yo aún podía soportaaar tu tanta falta de querer!_

La música duró diez segundos más y terminó, todos aplaudieron durante veinte segundos con sonrisas luminosas, aunque los aplausos no eran igualmente fuertes y no había ovaciones como cuando se interpretan canciones felices.

—Capto algo de todo el público por medio de la fuerza con que aplaudieron y la ausencia de ovaciones, al igual que yo, a todos nos gustó tu canción, pero por esto de la tristeza, no nos gustó exactamente tanto como las felices.— le dijo Twilight con el mismo modo feliz.

—Les comprendo también y lo acepto, tampoco me gustó tanto como me hubiera gustado si hubiese sido feliz y sé que la próxima nos gustará totalmente más.


	3. Chapter 3

Ciento setentaitrés días después...

—Porque diste una canción medio triste, quería contrariarte positivamente cantándote una melodía feliz antes de celebrar tu cumpleaños, Starlight, después de más o menos medio año, todavía recuerdo que olvi- lo del año pasado y cómo te sentiste.— le dijo Trixie sin querer decir eso por si a Starlight puede volver a afectarle.

—Que olvidé tu cumpleaños y lo triste que me sentí, lo puedes decir, dejó por completo de afectarme una vez que expresé mi desahogo con esa canción y confesándome contigo siendo sincera.— le dijo comprensivamente con una sonrisa.

—Todavía recuerdo que olvidaste mi cumpleaños y lo triste que te sentiste.

—Si puedes comprender como siempre, quiero que cantes conmigo a tu lado.

—Sí, claro.

—Gracias.

Antes de decir el nombre de la canción, Starlight le besó la punta del cuerno.

—Estamos a casco, así te devuelvo el que me diste ahí mismo.

—Está bien.

A ambas les gustó de igual forma esa devolución y a ninguna le afectó.

—A esta canción la llamé "Tres Deseos".

Miró a Vinyl y le asintió con la cabeza, entonces encendió la música, sonó por once segundos hasta que empezó a cantar la canción del episodio "Péscate, Pez" de la hermosa, alegre, fabulosa, encantadora, enternecedora, linda y amistosa caricatura rusa "Masha y el Oso".

 _Una gran mañana de verano y se ríen los rayos del sool_

 _Llevas un milagro en los caaascos, haz feliz cantando esta canción_

 _Si te aniimas pides tres deseeos, si tus sueños se hacen realidaad_

 _Sé amable y ve a compartiirlos, eres un amigo de verdad_

 _Si te aniimas pides tres deseeos, si tus sueños se hacen realidaad_

 _Sé amable y ve a compartiirlos, eres un amigo de verdad_

La música terminó un segundo después que la canción y el público aplaudió y ovacionó con alegría, entusiasmo y fuerza, pues esta canción les produjo la felicidad fuerte y total que hubieran sentido si la de Starlight hubiera sido feliz.

—Cuando llegue el tuyo, te devolveré esto mismo también.— dijo Starlight una vez que los aplausos terminaron.

—Está bien, amiga.

Ciento ochenta días después, Starlight se paró en la puerta de Trixie, siendo éste el momento en que ella ya ha desayunado y se ha aseado, así que su amiga golpeó la puerta unas cinco tranquilas veces y su amiga le abrió.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Trixie.— la saludó con la misma alegría con que la hubiera saludado si lo hubiera recordado.

—Gracias, Starlight.

Se besaron una mejilla y se abrazaron.

—Ahora fuiste la primera.— le dijo Trixie.

—Y ahora lo recordé. Y ahora, a celebrar la fiesta de la amistad.— dijo ella con el mismo buen ánimo.

El día pasó hasta una semana después.

—Ésta se llama "Fiesta de Fuego", llamada así en referencia a nuestros cumpleaños.

Empieza otra música y ella comienza a cantar a los doce segundos, al estilo de la canción "Burning in the Third Degree" de la cantante Tané McClure, también conocida por los nombres de "Tane" y "Tahnee Cain", quien interpretó esa canción para la película inicial de la saga "Terminator".

 _Sin control, es la fiesta más salvaje que yo he creado_

 _Así, será una fiesta que va a durar por toda la vida_

 _Dame ya lo que necesito para empezaaar_

 _Iníciame la, iníciame la, iníciame la_

 _Fiesta deee fuegooo_

 _Iníciame la, iníciame la, iníciame la_

 _Fiesta deee fuegooo,,_

 _Y sí, si una fiesta quieren, yo soy la máas experta_

 _Así, será la fiesta más salvaje que haya existido_

 _Dame ya lo que necesito para empezaaar_

 _Iníciame la, iníciame la, iníciame la_

 _Fiesta deee fuegooo_

 _Iníciame la, iníciame la, iníciame la_

 _Fiesta deee fuegooo,,_

 _Soy quien te necesita, necesito tus palabras_

 _Víctima de tu pasión_

 _Ésa sí soy yoooooo_

 _Iníciame la, iníciame la, iníciame la_

 _Fiesta deee fuegooo_

 _Iníciame la, iníciame la, iníciame la_

 _Fiesta deee fuegooo_

Terminó de cantar, la música terminó cuarenta segundos más tarde y fue aplaudida y ovacionada por todo su público, ésta les gustó tanto como la de Trixie.

—Hasta a mí me gustó tanto como a ustedes y tanto como la de Trixie.— dijo Starlight sinceramente y con voz tranquila.

Miró a Trixie y ésta también.

—Trixie, te juramento que nunca más olvidaré tu cumpleaños.— dijo Starlight manteniendo su boca junto al micrófono, por lo que todos la oyeron.

Ella miró sonrientemente a una yegua rosa del público y luego miró a su amiga.

—¿Juramento Pinkie-Pie?.— le preguntó con una sonrisa, con ceño triste y una voz suave.

—Con cerrojo o si no arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo.— dijo con el mismo ceño y moviendo el casco de esa manera.

Trixie la rodeó con su brazo derecho y apegaron sus mejillas con hermosas sonrisas luminosas, luego miraron a Pinkie, ésta también a ellas y con la misma expresión. Desde que Starlight se lo juramentó, lo cumplió permanentemente y tampoco olvidó nunca el cumpleaños de nadie, y en resumen, nadie más olvidó el cumpleaños de nadie nunca jamás, por lo que nadie vivió la tristeza de ella. Y así, finalmente, todos en la ciudad vivieron felices por siempre y para siempre.

FIN


End file.
